


Writing on the Wall

by bluestargirl6 (pressdbtwnpages)



Category: The OC
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-31
Updated: 2004-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/bluestargirl6





	Writing on the Wall

"Confidence, Cohen," Anna admired the words freshly painted on her bedroom wall.

"Thanks for letting me do this Aunt Katie," Anna spoke to the woman sitting on her bed.

"As long as you paint it white when you move out. I don't think I can live with gold-on-purple any longer than that!" The woman replied laughingly.

"The room was purple when I got here," Anna pointed out indignantly. "That was all Stacey!"

"Your cousin does have interesting taste," Anna's aunt agreed. She gestured at the words on the wall, "so what does it mean?"

"It's a reminder. Just to be myself, take pride in myself. Remember what I've learned in the past year," Anna explained. She surveyed her bedroom walls for a place to paint her next phrase. Finding a spot she dragged a chair over and climbed onto it. Anna dipped her brush into gold paint.

"It feels so good to hold a brush again," Anna glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Wearing her hair clipped back and a paint- splotched white tank-top, brandishing a paintbrush, she finally felt real again.

"How long has it been since you've painted?" Anna's aunt inquired as Anna painted.

"The day before I met Seth," Anna put down her brush and counted on her fingers. "Eight months, wow."

"Never give up part of yourself for a boy," her aunt chided.

"I'm learning that. I didn't really do it for him though, I don't think he even knows I paint. I just kind of stopped," Anna sighed. "Maybe if I hadn't things would have worked out better in Newport. Maybe if I was still painting, Newport would have felt like home."

The older woman didn't say anything for awhile.

"Do one scary..." Anna's aunt read.

"... thing every day," Anna completed the as-yet unpainted phrase. "It's my new mantra."

"Interesting," Anna's aunt commented. "What scary thing did you do today?"

"I left," Anna didn't turn, focused on the words she was painting, "Seth asked me to stay, and I left anyway."


End file.
